


Love is a mystery

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little shame, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Light daddy kink, M/M, but greg is wonderful as always, dinner and talking, greg is so sexy, not series compliant, sherlock has no patience with idiots, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What an idiot! He would have gone to prison for murder if I hadn't seen that pink nail polish on the kitchen chair. And even then he refused to admit it wasn't him! People are idiots Lestrade and they seem to get more idiotic by the day!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how I come to this story, I guess it was an article about 'idiot criminals' or 'the dumbest criminals in history'. Either way, I just wanted to write a little ficlet about Sherlock not understand why people do stupid things and Greg trying to explain that love can have that affect on people. It sort of grew from there and now it's almost 14 pages with 4 chapters. 
> 
> This will update every Saturday around 10.30 my time.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you have questions, prompts or just want to say hello you can contact me here;  
> https://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

“What an idiot! He would have gone to prison for murder if I hadn't seen that pink nail polish on the kitchen chair. And even then he refused to admit it wasn't him! People are idiots Lestrade and they seem to get more idiotic by the day!”

 

Sherlock flung himself in a chair, his body draped elegantly and Greg suppressed a sigh.

 

“He was trying to protect his wife Sherlock. That hardly makes him an idiot.”

 

“It makes him a fool. His wife was cheating on him with the ballet teacher!”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Greg sat down, adding another file to his growing stack, it was going to be another long night it seemed.

 

“He didn't know that at the time Sherlock.”

 

“Please, even a blind man could see! He just didn't want to!”

 

Sherlock crossed his legs, leaning forward in his chair and Greg did sigh then. For all his brains and skill there were some things Sherlock would probably never understand.

 

“Love makes us blind sometimes Sherlock. It's only human, we've all been through it at some point in our lives.”

 

Greg rubbed his eyes, feeling a mild headache come on. He wanted to go home, crawl into bed and sleep for 10 hours straight. But, opening his eyes again and seeing the stack of paperwork waiting for him he knew it was too much to ask. Sherlock was still there as well, demanding Greg's attention without even asking. He had a way of doing that.

 

“Caring is a disadvantage, it doesn't help anyone.”

 

Sherlock said it with a frown between his brows and a beginning pout on his lips and for a second Greg found him adorable. It was an alarming realization and he stomped it down hard, focusing on Sherlock's words instead.

 

“Caring is essential to the world Sherlock. Without it we'd have nothing left.”

 

“Without it we'd have facts and logic, common sense.”

 

Sherlock's eyes stood sharp, uncrossing his legs as he wiggled in his seat, keeping his eyes on Greg the whole time. He was used to it, that prickling sensation in the back of his neck, like Sherlock was reading all this thoughts, seeing all his dreams and fears. He crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to create some space, feeling to vulnerable at the moment to face Sherlock head on. Something in the man's eyes changed and he leaned back a little, a muscle moving near his mouth.

 

“You see what love would have done for that idiot, he'd gone to jail for a murder he didn't even do! All to protect his cheating wife and why?! She'd be off free, leaving town with her 24 year old lover and he'd be rotting away, the world convinced he'd murdered the rest of his family.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and Greg felt a spark of irritation at it. As if love and relationships were that simple. As if it was solvable with logic.

 

“Sherlock, he wanted to protect her, cause he loved her. He was willing to give up his own life for someone else, cause he loved someone deeper then he loved himself.”

 

“So you just have to throw yourself off a cliff the minute someone you care for acts stupid?” Sherlock's eyes stood questioning and it seemed that for once he really wanted an answer. It was a nice change from his 'I know everything' attitude.

 

“People do crazy things for someone they love Sherlock. I hope someday you'll understand that.”

 

Sherlock was about to bristle and Greg held up a hand, feeling the weariness in his body. He really needed to start on that paperwork so he could go home.

 

“I'm not saying you need to go to jail for someone Sherlock. I just hope someday you meet someone who makes you realize the world is more then just facts and logic. More then this.”

 

He gestured to his office, all the files filled with murder and the darker parts of human beings. He missed being married. Not that his marriage had been good, Celia had cheated on him a number of times, but the idea of someone waiting for him, someone to come home to. He shook his head, cheeks getting a tad warmer as Sherlock tilted his head a little, his eyes going a fraction wider.

 

“I'm sure you'll find someone new Lestrade, a man like you won't be alone for long.”

 

“I hope you mean that as a compliment.”

 

Sherlock huffed and Greg couldn't stop a tiny smile. You were never sure with Sherlock, he insulted people 10 times a day and even his compliments were wrapped with insults at times. Not that Sherlock was rude on purpose, he just spoke before thinking, laying it all out there. It was refreshing, knowing someone who didn't beat around the bush, you got what you saw and if you didn't like it then that was your problem, not Sherlock's.

 

“Thanks Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock's eyes widened again and Greg felt a pang of sadness at it. Anytime someone did something nice for him, or thanked him, or gave him a compliment, Sherlock would act the same way. Surprised and a little on guard, as if he expected something else to follow.

 

“You should go home Lestrade, you look tired.”

 

Greg let out a laugh and he saw Sherlock startle because of it.

 

“I'm way past the point of tired today, Sherlock. I have some work to do, the sooner that's done the better.”

 

Sherlock glanced at the stack of papers on Greg's desk, taking them in as if they were an enemy. Well, they were for Greg, an enemy to his sleep. Sherlock reached out and took the first file, flipping it open and scanning the pages, eyes moving from left to right fast. In five seconds he was done, handing the file back to Greg.

 

“Just mention the black, leather band and the silver pendant. All the rest is already in order.”

 

Greg felt his mouth fall open as Sherlock took the next file, going over it rapidly.

 

“We don't have all evening Lestrade, start writing.”

Greg jumped at Sherlock's voice, breaking him out of his wonderment and he took a pen, writing down what Sherlock had suggested, filling it in with some of his own thoughts and observations.

 

“You just need to change the order of this one, it didn't start with Billy's murder, it started with that fight over at Nando's. The two stripers, remember?”

 

Greg nodded his head, taking the files from Sherlock as he went through them and told him what to add or remove. In 20 minutes they were done, his inbox clean and the papers ready to go to his superior. He blinked his eyes as he looked at the empty spot on his desk. It had been a while since it had been empty and it suddenly felt like the whole room was bigger. His eyes went back to Sherlock, the man still sitting in the same chair, a bored expression on his face but Greg was sure he saw traces of nervousness there too.

 

“I. Wow, that's the first time my paperwork went so fast. I. Thank you,Sherlock.”

 

He got that same look again as moments before but now there was a light blush on Sherlock's pale cheeks. It made the man seem more younger and open and it did weird things to Greg's body.

 

“Okay.” He slammed his hand down on the desk, causing them both to flinch. “Now that that's out of the way I should go home.”

 

He felt embarrassment spread as Sherlock watched him with a curious expression, clearly he wasn't be nonchalent at all, even if he desperatly wanted to be. A little blush like that should not have such an effect on him! And where was this even coming from, they'd been working together for almost two years now and not once had Greg looked at Sherlock and thought adorable.

 

Okay, maybe that one time when he'd found the man asleep in his office after working a gang related case for three days straight. And that one time where Sherlock had been the only one capable of calming down a five year old girl, breading her hair as he gave them a glare before continuing, speaking to the girl with kindness and respect. And there had been the time he'd brought Greg a cup of coffee as a way to apologize for lashing out to his team, voice slightly trembling as he handed over the cup.

 

So yeah, Sherlock could be adorable at times but those were few and far between, it should not effect him so much. He got up, not able to look at Sherlock for the moment and rounded his desk, grabbing his coat and taking the time to put it on. _Get a grip Lestrade!_ He heard Sherlock move behind him and took a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. _You're just tired and clearly delusional._ It had been stressful at work, budget cuts meaning they had to do more work with less people and tensions were running high. He felt more like a kindergarden teacher these days then a DI, putting down fires and stomping down fights before they got out of hand completely.

 

“Goodnight Lestrade.”

 

Greg startled, hearing Sherlock's voice close to his ear, feeling the man's warmth behind him. He held his breath for a second and he could swear he felt Sherlock's hand against his back, resting there for a fraction of a moment before it was gone again.

 

“Sleep well.”

 

He breathed out as Sherlock created space, heading for the door and taking his warmth with him. Suddenly going back to an empty home didn't seem appealing and he called out before thinking about it. If he thought about it too much he'd back down, feeling like a fool for even thinking it.

“Wait, do you want to have dinner with me?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's wrong, Lestrade?”
> 
> Greg felt heat rise again, noticing the edge of hardness in his tone, clearly he'd made some sort of sound earlier seeing Sherlock's almost empty plate. 
> 
> “Nothing, it's just.” Greg gestured to the plate. “ You don't seem like the type to eat burgers, that's all.” 
> 
> “What type do I look like then?”  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------

The room felt silent and oppressive as Greg waited for Sherlock's response. He'd stopped mid move, his hand lingering above the doorknob. In any other situation it would have been comical but Greg felt his heart beat faster as the moment stretched on. Maybe he should have thought about it after all, he knew how easily Sherlock could cut someone into pieces.

 

“Nothing fancy, just a burger or something at Switchroom Caféteria? I haven't had a decent meal since Monday and there's nothing left in my fridge so I'd had to go eat something anyway.”

 

He was rambling and he knew it so he closed his mouth, teeth snapping on to each other. Sherlock finally lowered his hand on the doorknob but didn't open it. It just rested there in suspended animation and Greg was sure Sherlock was figuring out a way to gentle but firmly decline. At least he hoped the man would be gentle.

 

“Switchroom sounds okay, they have a great grilled cheese sandwich with chicken there. I believe it's still open.”

 

Greg let out the breath he'd been holding, his knees almost shaking with relief as Sherlock finally opened the door. It was quite at the Met, most people had gone home, spending time with family and loved ones and Greg felt another pang of longing. Celia and him never had children, thank god, but that didn't mean Greg didn't want any. He'd always imaged himself with at least two, a loving wife and a big garden for them to hold family lunches and dinners in, the kids playing while the adults talked about their blessings. It wasn't meant to be and as Greg got older, he was close to 45, he gave up hope of it ever coming true. Work was becoming his life, surrounding himself with murder and chaos, so much so that it was hard to remember there was good in the world too.

 

Not all humans were sociopaths, or murders, or obsessed lovers. His work had been a reason why his marriage had failed. There had been Celia's cheating too, but as Greg thought back it hadn't just been her fault. He'd taken it for granted, the comfort and love Celia could offer him, thinking she'd be happy to stay on the sidelines, being second place, always having to compete with the next victim, the next case. He had a hard time shaking off work, his mind always half being on the current case at the time and Celia had hated it. She'd been lonely and bored and Greg had been too blind to see it, or he'd chosen not to see it. By the time he'd opened his eyes it had been too late to fix it, the pieces too many and too scattered to try and glue back together.

 

“I still love you Greg, it's just, I'll never be your top priority and I'm too selfish for that.”

 

They'd parted ways, Greg keeping the flat they'd shared together and Celia moving in with Tom, a bookseller who worked from 9 to 5 and was home most evenings. It had broken his heart, not use to being alone but he'd realized Celia had been right. His job took up a lot of time and energy, maybe too much and it wasn't fair on her. Still, he missed having someone in his life, something else to define him.

 

“You'll find someone Lestrade, you're not that old. Besides Celia was a fool for leaving you.”

 

Greg snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Sherlock taking him in with concentration and he hurried out of the door, closing it behind him. Of course Sherlock had figured that out!

 

“Celia was right, I was too focused on my work. Not many people can deal with our long days and crazy hours, the dangerous situations. She had every right to want more.”

 

They walked to the Caféteria side by side, their arms brushing against each other occasionally and Greg buried himself deeper in his coat. It wasn't cold, just an evening in April, but he always felt cold when he was tired. Sherlock walked beside him silently, making his stride mach up with Greg's and it made Greg's stomach do a little flip. He had a tendency to walk after Sherlock, those crazy long legs of his making him move fast but tonight they walked side by side. It was a small thing but it seemed important to Greg, like something was shifting between them.

 

_Oh please, get a handle on yourself!_ He bit his lowerlip as the door of Switchroom came into view. He was really going mental if he thought something so silly meant something. Maybe Sherlock just wanted to ease Greg, let him take the lead for once. Maybe Sherlock was just as tired as Greg was and didn't feel like speed walking. _Maybe you just need to stop over thinking everything and get inside!_

 

Sherlock held open the door for him and it made his stomach do another tiny flip. _Oh for god's sake!_ The place was warm and welcoming, a few people sitting down to eat while some were sitting at the bar, drinking a beer as they watched the TV. There was a buzz inside that made Greg feel relaxed and they found a table further inside, a little closed off from the rest of the place.

 

“Good evening gentlemen, what will it be?”

 

The waiter came out of nowhere and Greg jumped a little, just finished with taking of his coat. He didn't even have time to look at the menu yet but Sherlock ordered for them, his voice soft but firm.

 

“Two beers and two Chicken Roadsides.”

 

A nod and the waiter left, leaving them alone. It was strange, being alone with Sherlock like this. They normally were surrounded by people, either members of his team or the press. When they were alone it was in Greg's office or Sherlock's flat, going over case files, trying to connect the dots. This was different and he suddenly felt nervous. Sherlock was looking around the place, probably deducing everyone in the establishment and Greg couldn't stop a tiny smile.

 

“You never stop do you?” Sherlock's gaze landed on his, a question in their blue depths. “Your mind, it never stops working doesn't it?” Greg gestured to Sherlock's forehead, feeling stupid for bringing it up but after a moment Sherlock shook his head, relaxing back in his seat.

 

“I can't help it, not really. Mycroft is much better at focusing his mind, stopping all the input from overwhelming him. He thought me how to build my Mind Palace but I've never reached his level.”

 

Sherlock looked down at the table for a second. He'd met Sherlock's brother a few times since he'd known Sherlock. It hadn't always been pleasant, Mycroft trying to intimidate him, subtely warning Greg not to hurt his brother. He'd soon put Mycroft on his place, seeing the surprise and delight in Mycroft's eyes but he hadn't be so stupid as to ask why that was the man's reaction. As difficult as Sherlock was to read sometimes Mycroft Holmes was on a whole other level and it didn't surprise him at all to learn that Mycroft was even smarter then Sherlock.

 

“My brother has a way of turning it of, sort of speak, all by willpower and dedication. The Mind Palace helps but sometimes the world is too much for me, specially when I'm tired.”

 

“I'm sorry, do you want to leave, go home? I didn't mean to impose on you and you shouldn't think you have to be here.”

Sherlock shook his head, eyes finding Greg's as he gave a small smile.

 

“It's fine Lestrade, when have you ever seen me do anything I don't want to do?”

 

Greg let out a laugh at that and Sherlock's smile got wider.

 

“You have a point there. Still, if it gets too much we can leave, okay?”

 

Sherlock looked at him with a weird expression on his face and he was about to say something when their food arrived.

 

“There you go, two Chicken Roadkills and two beers, enjoy.”

 

The waiter's gaze stayed on Sherlock's for a moment too long and Greg wanted to growl. It wasn't the first time this had happened, Sherlock was very handsome in an unusual way and he always got some attention. Most of it was unwanted and Greg always felt a need to protect Sherlock from it. He knew it was ridiculous, Sherlock was an adult, capable of handling himself but Greg hated how some people looked at Sherlock. They only saw the looks, the startling eyes, the sharp cheekbones and curly hair. They didn't know him, didn't know his fast mind or sharp tongue, his weird sense of humour. They didn't know how hard he worked, always training to be better, honing his skills. They just saw one piece of Sherlock, they didn't get how special he was and it made Greg want to growl, stand up and expand his chest, giving anybody who looked at Sherlock like _that_ an evil look.

 

“Hmn, this smell great. Lestrade, you okay?”

 

Greg snapped his eyes to Sherlock, feeling how tense his shoulders were as the waiter left. He gave a shrug and picked up his fork and knife. The food did smell amazing and his stomach grumbled as it filled his noise. It turned out a Chicken Roadkill was a double burger with a ton of chips next to it and Greg looked down, trying to figure out how to even begin eating this.

 

“It's better if you just take it into your hands.” Sherlock held up his burger, taking a large bite and letting out a sound that went straight to Greg's groin. “ Hmn, I always think it can't taste better but it does. Go on, you won't be disappointed.”

 

Sherlock gave a smile as he took another bite and Greg was sure he'd never be disappointed again in his life as he heard another pleasure sound come out of Sherlock's mouth. He took his own burger and took a big chunk, nearly moaning in pleasure as the food hit his mouth. He tasted chicken, tomato, salad and some delicious sauce he couldn't figure out. It was heaven and they ate in silence, enjoying their food as the Caféteria filled with more people, the place coming alive.

 

“God! That was the best burger I've ever had. I'm spoiled for life now, no other burger will do.”

 

“Hi, James is an excellent cook, he'll be pleased to hear it.”

 

Greg took a gulp of his beer, washing down his burger. The food had made him warm and full, feeling more relaxed now then in the last few weeks.

 

“You know the chef here?”

 

“Yes, we went to university together. I'll have to introduce you next time.”

 

He almost choked on a fry as Sherlock drank his own beer. _Next time._ Had he really heard that correctly, Sherlock wanted to go eat dinner with him again? He took another fry, eyes focused on his plate for a while longer as he told himself firmly to snap out of it. _You're a grown man Lestrade, stop acting like a bloody teenager on a first date!_ This wasn't a date, this was just two co workers going out for a meal to close off a hard workday, nothing more.

Sure, Sherlock seemed relaxed, his cheeks a little flushed as he looked at Greg but that didn't mean anything. It was warm in here, the food not helping with that so it was normal Sherlock looked a bit flushed. And Sherlock's leg brushing against his was because of the closeness of the space, it wasn't a big boot and Sherlock had long legs so naturally their legs touched from time to time.

 

He looked over at Sherlock again, trying to figure out what was going on in the man's brain but he couldn't find anything. Sherlock just seemed happy, content to be here with Greg, enjoying his food and letting the seconds go by. He blinked his eyes when he saw that most of Sherlock's plate was empty and Sherlock raised a brow.

 

“What's wrong, Lestrade?”

 

Greg felt heat rise again, noticing the edge of hardness in his tone, clearly he'd made some sort of sound earlier seeing Sherlock's almost empty plate.

 

“Nothing, it's just.” Greg gestured to the plate. “ You don't seem like the type to eat burgers, that's all.”

 

“What type do I look like then?”

 

Sherlock leaned forward a little, his leg brushing against Greg's again and Greg swallowed down a lump in his throat. Maybe he was getting sick? He fidgeted with his tie, opening it up at the collar and he saw Sherlock's eyes stay there for a second, biting his lower lip. Fucking hell! If he had been a teenager he'd come in his pants by now, Sherlock's lip shining as he released it, taking another fry.

 

“I. I don't know. Crab and oysters?”

 

He took another swing of his beer, draining it down and called out for another one, feeling Sherlock's amused expression burn him.

 

“I think you're confusing me with Mycroft. He loves going to new four star restaurants, eating things I'm pretty sure you're not meant to eat. I like burgers from time to time and Switchroom has excellent burgers. I think even Mycroft would approve, though it's bad for his figure.”

 

Sherlock smiled and Greg coudln't help but return it. He'd already seen how Mycroft looked at himself in a reflecting surface, his hand going over his stomach when he thought no one was watching.

 

“We can't all be blessed like you Sherlock. This burger will take me at least a few hours in the gym.” He pulled a face at the thought. He'd always been active, doing football and basketball when he'd been younger but the last couple of years it had been hard getting exercise in. Since being a DI his work hours had been longer, normally eating behind his desk or on the road. It was starting to show and not even sensible dressing was helping him now. He was growing a tummy, it wasn't much and most people would probably not notice but Greg felt bad every morning when he woke up.

 

“Oh, don't be silly, you look great!”

“Wait till your my age, Sherlock. Then we can talk.”

“Your speaking as if your 80 years old.”

 

“I feel 80 at times.” Greg looked down at his stomach with a frown and he heard a small huff, seeing that signature eye roll directed at him again.

 

“You don't look anything near 80. You have nothing to worry about Lestrade. People still find you attractive.”

 

He almost choked on his beer for the second time that night. Sherlock shrugged a shoulder, looking off to the side.

 

“I've seen a number of people watch you with interest over the years Lestrade. It's not difficult to know why.”

 

“I.” Greg couldn't speak, just watching Sherlock like a fool. Was Sherlock really commenting on his looks?

 

“People see me and just see a strange looking man with weird eyes and sharp cheekbones. People look at you and they see-”

 

“-A tired, overworked copper?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and Greg leaned back in his chair. This was too surreal, he was dreaming. It's had to be. How else could this be happening, Sherlock Holmes talking about him like this.

 

“No, they see a fit and kind man, full of compassion and patience. Your not skinny like me, you have a good complexion and everything is in proportion. People would be idiots not to notice you. A tiny bit of stomach won't change that. It actually suits you. Makes you even more approachable.”

 

Greg couldn't breath by the time Sherlock had finished and he saw a blush form on his cheeks, his eyes going over Greg's shoulder, fingers tapping the table.

 

“I. Thank you?” He kept looking at Sherlock with surprise and Sherlock just shrugged, fingers tapping away on the table.

 

“You're wrong you know.” Greg gave a small smile as Sherlock's head got up. “People don't see you as weird or strange looking, they find you exotic and mysterious.”

 

Sherlock blinked his eyes a few times, looking as if his mind had just shot down and Greg coughed, he really needed to stop doing that!

 

“Nobody has ever called me that before.”

 

“What do they call you then?”

 

“A skinny bastard.”

 

Greg laughed out loud and Sherlock smiled before taking another sip of his beer. Sherlock was nothing if not honest and it made for some hilarious moments sometimes. He shook his head as he took Sherlock in more closely, seeing the lines around his eyes and mouth. Clearly he wasn't the only one tired.

 

“I agree on the skinny part, you could use a few more pounds on you.”

 

“Please, you're talking like my mother, next you'll suggest I find someone nice and sweet to fill me up and take care of me.”

 

Sherlock's mouth was a tight line for a moment, his fingers still tapping away on the table and Greg reached out, placing his hand over Sherlock's, letting it rest there.

 

“And what's wrong with that?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock?”
> 
> Sherlock blinked, cheeks getting instantly red as he pulled his hand away from under Greg's, leaning as far as possible in his chair. 
> 
> “I. I s-should go home, it's l-late and it's c-clearly affecting our judgement.”  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

Greg recognized the tone of his voice, that softness that spoke of very warm and fond feelings for the person he was talking to but he couldn't seem to mind as his eyes landed on Sherlock. He felt Sherlock's hand under his, how Sherlock's skin was a fraction colder then his, how Sherlock's pupils had dilated as time paused, stretching the moment out. He didn't want to let go, didn't want this moment to break as they just looked at each other, Greg's hand getting heavier by the second but Sherlock didn't move. He just watched Greg,scanning his face as time kept standing still.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock blinked, cheeks getting instantly red as he pulled his hand away from under Greg's, leaning as far as possible in his chair.

 

“I. I s-should go home, it's l-late and it's c-clearly affecting our judgement.”

 

Sherlock grabbed for his coat behind him, trying to stand but Greg moved first, taking Sherlock's wrist and holding on, almost dropping their glasses.

 

“Don't go! My judgement is perfectly fine, thank you.”

 

He gave a grin but Sherlock just looked at Greg's hand around his wrist, his breathing was coming a bit faster, eyes huge and Greg took a breath before letting go, praying Sherlock wouldn't run away.

 

“Lestrade, I.”

 

It was soft and vulnerable and it did things to Greg's brain. He stood up, sitting down next to Sherlock and taking his hand again. Sherlock's face was blushed deep red now, his eyes downcast and Greg wanted to smooth away Sherlock's curls.

 

“I'm not imagining this right? This isn't some crazy dream?” He felt Sherlock's pulse underneath his fingertips, seeing the way Sherlock blinked his eyes but letting his hand rest in Greg's hand the whole time. Greg stroked Sherlock's palm with his thumb and the most delicate sigh came out of the man's mouth.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

It sounded needy, almost like a plea and Sherlock finally looked up, his eyes having shades of blue and green in them as he shook his head lightly. Greg felt a burst of relief, a spark of excitement and he leaned forward a little, giving Sherlock time to react.

“I want to kiss you.” He whispered, bringing their joined hands up and pressing a light kiss to Sherlock's knuckles. He heard an intake of breath, seeing the surprise in Sherlock's eyes and let out a soft moan.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

 

Sherlock bit his lowerlip, making Greg want to growl before he gave another shake of his head. His eyes were huge and searching and Greg showed it all. He wanted Sherlock to see what he felt for him, how deep it went.

 

“Lestrade, I.”

 

A huff of irritation and Greg leaned back a little, seeing the uncertainty and frustration on Sherlock's face.

 

“What's wrong Sunshine? Talk to me.”

 

Sherlock's eyes got even wider, his blush spreading to his neck and it made Greg feel light headed. He wanted to lean down, lick and suck and mark that delicate throat. He heard a tiny 'oh' next to him as Sherlock shifted a little, their thighs touching each other.

 

“Oh Sherlock.” Greg had to close his eyes for a second, feeling how close Sherlock was, smelling his cologne, feeling the warmth of their joined hands.

 

“I'm not good at this Lestrade. Are you s-sure you want m-me?”

 

Greg opened his eyes, the hesitation in Sherlock's voice making his heart bleed. He lifts up Sherlock's chin, almost drowning in those searching eyes.

 

“I'll always want you.”

 

Another surprised 'oh' comes out of Sherlock's mouth and Greg frowns.

 

“From the two of us you should be the least surprised. Don't tell me you didn't know?”

 

“I. Well, there were little things but I. I thought I was w-wrong.”

 

“Wrong? When is the great Sherlock Holmes ever been wrong?”

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and Greg smiles like a loon, his smile almost too big to stay on his face. It seems too weird to be true but here they are, sitting next to each other, Sherlock beaming like the sun and Greg feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world.

 

“Let's go home?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lestrade. Greg, I. It's been a long time since- since I've done anything euh, sexual.”

“ _Let's go home?”_

 

His voice is a little breathless as he says it, seeing how Sherlock's face changes instantly, more closed off and careful and Greg feels his stomach go into a knot. Has he read this all wrong after all?

 

“Lestrade. Greg, I. It's been a long time since- since I've done anything euh, sexual.”

 

Sherlock's neck is a lovely pink by the time he's done and Greg feels relief wash over him like a tidal wave. It's a little strange seeing Sherlock this flustered. Normally the man blurts out his thought for all the world to hear, not caring if it's too honest or too in detail.

 

“Sherlock.” Greg takes Sherlock's hand and squeezes it,meeting Sherlock's worried gaze and giving him a smile that hopefully reassures him a little.

 

“I didn't mean let's go home and have sex like animals in heat.” Sherlock snorts and Greg smiles bringing Sherlock's hand up to his mouth. The moment his lips touch Sherlock's skin he hears Sherlock's intake of breath, seeing the hunger in his eyes.

 

“I want to do this right and we've both had a long week. Don't get me wrong, I want to have sex with you but I want to take my time, give you everything you deserve and more.”

 

Greg smiles as he leans forward, his lips inches from Sherlock's ear and he feels some curls tickle his noise, smelling Sherlock's sent.

 

“I'll need hours to explore your gorgeous body, to make you sigh and moan in pleasure, to scream my name with want and desire.”

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock sounds half lost, his eyes closed as the pink of his neck travels up to his cheeks. It makes Greg's heart beat faster, his cock swell and he closes the distance, tongue coming out to trace Sherlock's earlobe, making the man moan. It's too bad Sherlock catches hold of himself so fast, biting his lip and cutting off the sound and Greg vows right there to hear Sherlock moan loud and freely very soon.

 

“I want to please you Sherlock, give you everything you desire. But we have time my Sunshine. I don't know about you but I'm feeling tired and the idea of falling asleep with you in my arms sounds close to heaven right about now.”

 

“You want to _actually_ sleep with me?”

 

Sherlock's look is comical to Greg and he grins as he nods. The delighted smile Sherlock gives him in return almost knocks him off the chair and he calls out for the check. By this time Sherlock's whole face is a nice pink, even the tips of his ears and Greg can't believe he's allowed to see this side of Sherlock now. Who knew the great Sherlock Holmes could blush?

 

“Greg stop.”

 

They're only one street further when Sherlock grabs hold of Greg's elbow, making them stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Sherlock's eyes are cast down, his hand not leaving Greg's arm and he sees him take a deep breath.

 

“You haven't kissed me yet.”

 

Sherlock looks at him from under his eyelashes and the sight nearly kills Greg. Sherlock looks so young and innocent all of a sudden, his ears still pink from before.

 

“You can kiss me now, if you w-want to?”

 

The little stutter is almost enough for Greg to throw causion to the wind and drag Sherlock home and ravage him. Not leaving any doubt in Sherlock's mind that yes, Greg wants to kiss him and do so much more.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you Sherlock? What you want is just as important you know.”

 

“Of course I want you to kiss me, why else would I a-ask?”

 

Greg can't help but smile as he sees that famous expression on Sherlock's face, that 'don't be an idiot' expression he's come to love so much.

 

“You're adorable Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock is about to say something but Greg leans forward, his hand cupping Sherlock's shin as their mouth connect. Sherlock instantly opens his and Greg's tongue finds his, tasting the ramnants of their meal and a hint of just Sherlock. It's enough to make Greg's world start spinning and he moves closer, his other hand sliding down Sherlock's back, resting just above the man's arse.

 

The tiny moan out of Sherlock's mouth makes it hard for Greg to think but he pulls away reluctantly, remembering they are still in public and he doesn't want to be throw into jail for indecent behaviour.

 

When they part Sherlock's lips are a bit shiny, his eyes wide and unseeing and his body sways to Greg's, hand still on his arm.

 

“W-why do you call me Sunshine?”

 

Sherlock blinks his eyes as if trying to clear them and Greg thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. _He really has no idea what effect he has on me. God, that look!_

 

“You don't like it? I'm sorry Sherlock, I should have asked, it just slips out from time to time.” Greg takes Sherlock's hand and they start walking again, the streets are starting to empty, everyone going back home for today and Greg is still having this surreal feeling. This is really happening. He looks to the side as he grabs hold of Sherlock's hand more tightly and Sherlock gives a little smile.

 

“I'm not going anywhere Greg.”

 

Now it's Greg's turn to blush as Sherlock looks at him a moment longer, his eyes soft and open. _It's a nice look on him._ Greg can't help but think as he takes Sherlock in more closely, seeing the softness all over his face, making him look even younger then he is. His nervous energy is gone too, his body relaxed and at ease as they walk side by side, never letting go of each other's hand. It doesn't feel clingy or oppressive at all and Greg feels a smile form on his lips.

 

“You're a sap Lestrade, a real sap.”

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes but his voice is teasing and kind as they reach Greg's flat. It's closer then Sherlock's and Sherlock didn't seem to mind at all.

 

“You're sure this is okay? We can go to your flat if it makes you more comfortable.”

 

“This is fine Greg, I've been to your place before remember, I've always liked it there. Anyways, you're avoiding my question. Why do you call me Sunshine?”

 

Greg opens the door and flicks on the lights once they reach his flat on the second floor. He gestures for Sherlock to go on and closes the door firmly behind him, helping Sherlock out of his coat and placing it next to his own.

 

Now that they're here Greg feels a little nervous but Sherlock turns, wrapping himself around Greg and kissing him deeply. Nerves are instantly forgotten as Sherlock leans into him, playing with his hair as his tongue explores Greg's mouth, making Greg's knees go weak.

 

“Stop being so nervous. I'm not leaving and I don't regret this. Let's go to bed?” Sherlock whispers, his question ending with a jawn and Greg nods, leading Sherlock to his bedroom.

 

“This side okay for you? There's extra sleep wear in that dresser there, bathroom is the second door on your right.”

 

Greg changes into his pyjama at record time, getting under the covers and seeing Sherlock enter in his old university t shirt makes him half hard. The legs on the pants are a little on the short side but otherwise it looks good on him. Sherlock stops in the middle of the room, fidgeting with the hem of the t shirt as he takes in the room.

 

“Come to bed Sherlock.”

 

Greg's voice seems to snap Sherlock out of his thoughts and he moves quickly, only a fraction of hesitation before he pulls back the sheets and slips in, bundling himself up as he lays down on his side facing Greg.

 

“I don't know why I called you Sunshine. I guess it's just something that seems to fit you.”

 

Sherlock frowns as he wiggles to get more comfortable, his left foot reaching for Greg's feet.

 

“What are you Sherlock, a vampire? You're feet are freezing.”

 

“You're just unnaturally warm for this time of year.”

 

“It's April!”

 

They both laugh before Greg moves closer and then Sherlock's head is resting on his shoulder, curls tickling his cheeks.

 

“It still doesn't make sense Lestrade. Your nickname for me.”

 

“It doesn't always have to make sense Sherlock. Do you want me to stop using it?”

 

A moment of painful waiting and then Sherlock shakes his head. Greg wraps his arm tighter around Sherlock, placing a kiss on the man's curls.

 

“I didn't know you were so cuddly.”

 

“There's a lot you don't know about me yet Greg. Now, stop talking. We're both tired and need to sleep.”

 

Greg can practically see the pout on Sherlock's face.

 

“Who knew you needed sleep?”

 

“I'm human Lestrade, not a machine.”

 

“I know Sunshine. Goodnight.” He kisses Sherlock's curls again, hearing the sigh of contentment and his heart swells up with joy. It's barely the beginning of their relationship but Greg vows right then and there, with Sherlock sleeping in his arms, that he'll do whatever it takes to make it work.

 

He can't lose his sunshine now that he's found it after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now. I wasn't sure if my rating was good? Maybe it's more 'teen and up' then 'mature'? Let me know what you think?
> 
> So, would you like an extra chapter of this story? I have to admit I really liked this but I wasn't in the mood to write sex at the time. And I'm not sure if it would be 'hard core sex' in an extra chapter but I am curious how their 'morning after' would go.   
> If you want to know this too, please let me know and I'll see if inspiration strikes me. 
> 
> I hope you liked it so far and if you did I would love to hear from you, either here or on my tumblr: readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all your support! You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me!


	5. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Greg.”
> 
>  
> 
> The way Sherlock says his name sets him on fire and he moves, straddling Sherlock's lap, pulling his head back to lick and kiss his neck.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh god!” Sherlock moans, hands grabbing Greg's arse and pushing them closer, both gasping as their cocks brush together.
> 
>  
> 
> “Need you Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is totally self indulgent and you don't need to read this if you don't want to. It's mostly porn, I hope sexy and hot and sweet porn with a little Daddy kink added into it cause I really like that at the moment.

“Hey sleepy head, I made you breakfast.” Greg smiles fondly as Sherlock grumbles under the sheets, only his curls visible. It's still surreal, Sherlock Holmes in his bed but it does make a pretty picture, even if the man is buried underneath his sheets.

 

They've been dating for two months, taking their time to figure out how their relationship is going but Sherlock has been sleeping in Greg's bed this whole time. Sometimes they stay at 221B but it seems Sherlock likes being in Greg's flat, leaving little things of his with every visit. A few books, toothbrush. Basic stuff but seeing it warms Greg's heart every time. He didn't know how fast he'd get use to it, someone else in his flat,in his bed, Sherlock wrapped around him like an octopus.

 

It's not like that every night, some nights Sherlock doesn't go to sleep but sits by Greg's side, reading a book, or researching things online till early morning. Some nights he doesn't even make it to bed and stays up all night in the living room, working on a new case with an energy Greg is a little afraid off.

 

These mornings are the best though, the ones were Sherlock is fully asleep, wrapped around Greg, his warmth setting Greg on fire. It's the mornings were Greg can watch the man sleep, kiss his forehead, stroke his side and hear Sherlock mumble as he presses closer to Greg.

 

“Come on Sunshine, I made you chocolate chip pancakes, can't let them go cold.”

 

He places the tray on the nightstand, another fond smile on his lips as Sherlock begins to stir, a sleepy face coming up to great him. It's rather amazing to witness, the switch from barely awake Sherlock to full on power mode Sherlock. His eyes get bright and sharp in seconds, eyes going over Greg's frame as if he still can't believe this is real before a smile breaks out on his face, always knocking the air out from his lungs.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Greg leans forward, planting a kiss on Sherlock's lips and the man pulls a face.

 

“Agr, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet Lestrade, that's gross.” A tiny blush forms on Sherlock's cheeks as Greg shakes his head, kissing him again, deeper this time till Sherlock makes a strangled sound.

 

“Don't care Sunshine. Now, dig in.”

 

Sherlock's eyes go wide as he sees the stack of pancakes and Greg sits down next to him, cutting them into pieces and holding out a fork.

 

“I can feed myself you know.”

 

“I know. I just like taking care of you.” Greg holds up the fork and Sherlock relents, letting Greg feed him his breakfast, moaning as the first bite hits his tongue.

 

“Hmn, this is amazing.”

 

“Had a feeling you'd like it.” Greg smiles, feeding him the rest of the plate, watching intently as Sherlock swallows. He's totally relaxed and at ease, a softness to him that makes Greg want to protect him forever, to not share him with the world. He can't help himself and leans forward once the pancakes are gone, kissing Sherlock deeply, grabbing his curls and pulling lightly.

 

“Greg.”

 

The way Sherlock says his name sets him on fire and he moves, straddling Sherlock's lap, pulling his head back to lick and kiss his neck.

 

“Oh god!” Sherlock moans, hands grabbing Greg's arse and pushing them closer, both gasping as their cocks brush together.

 

“Need you Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock's eyes go wide, even now, after two months, there's still that hint of surprise and Greg growls, kissing Sherlock with passion and hunger, feeling Sherlock's body shiver in delight. The taste of pancakes and chocolate on his tongue. His hands find their way inside his old t-shirt, warm hands touching smooth skin and Sherlock gasps for breath when Greg pinches one of his nipples.

 

“Need to see you, baby.” He licks the shell of Sherlock's ear, working off the t-shirt and leaning back to enjoy the view. Sherlock's skin is pale and flawless, his nipples hard and Greg leans forward, taking one into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue, his hand pinching the other one.

 

“Oh, Greg!” Sherlock arches his back into the touch, hands not leaving Greg's arse and Greg moves, their cocks pressing together again.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Sherlock's eyes are wide, gaze unfocused and Greg feels a stab of pride and lust go through him. Seeing Sherlock like this is a dream, having the man underneath him, moaning and panting his name. He crawls off him, taking off his t shirt and pants and his body tingles as Sherlock watches him with awe. He'll never get enough of that, how Sherlock looks at him as if he's the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

“Come here.” Sherlock's voice is rough, hands going out and Greg obeys, yelping in surprise as Sherlock turns them, sitting in Greg's lap, knees on either side of him. Sherlock smiles, moving up and down Greg's groin and Greg curses, hands going to Sherlock's arse, digging his nails in.

 

“Yes!” Sherlock throws his head back, rutting against Greg's dick and he can't help but growl, grip on Sherlock tightening. He's gorgeous like this, letting go and using Greg for his own pleasure. It took some time to get there, Sherlock being afraid to ask for what he wanted, always ready to please Greg but now there are no reservations anymore.

 

“Oh Sunshine, oh god baby that's it, rut against me.”Greg pushes his body up, cock throbbing with want and Sherlock smiles, stilling his movements, eyes on Greg's face, a cautious expression on his face.

 

“Greg I. I want you in- inside me.”

 

“You. Oh god yes!”

 

Greg sits up, grabbing Sherlock's head and bringing him down for a filthy kiss. They've had sex before, mostly blow jobs and getting off together but this is something else, something more and Greg's cock fills out at the mere thought of being inside Sherlock. Of claiming him in such an intimate way.

 

“We need lube. Where is the- oh okay.” He can't help a nervous giggle as Sherlock holds up the bottle, an amused expression on his face. He's had anal sex before with men but it's been a while and suddenly he's afraid he'll do something wrong, hurt Sherlock or move too fast.

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock's voice cuts into his worries and he sees the open and honest expression on the man's face.

 

“I trust you.”

 

Greg lets out a breath as he takes the lube from Sherlock, Sherlock sliding off him to undress, showing his gorgeous body to Greg and he moans as he takes Sherlock in from head to toe. He's beautiful, like a model or Greek god and he feels a spark of possessiveness go through him.

 

“Have you ever?”

 

“Once.” Sherlock answers, climbing back on the bed and taking Greg's hand.

 

“If you don't want to that's fine. I just-”

 

“No.” Greg shakes his head, dropping the lube on the bed and cupping Sherlock's cheek. “ I definitely want to. It's just been a while Sherlock and I- I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Sherlock's face does a weird thing and Greg strokes his cheek, trying to figure out Sherlock's thoughts. A small smile forms on the man's lush lips and Greg feels his stomach relax, leaning forward to place a soft kiss near the corner of his mouth.

 

“I can prepare myself for you. If you l-like.” Sherlock looks down for a second and Greg feels his heart skip at least four beats till he finds his voice back.

 

“You have no idea how sexy you are at times, Sunshine.” He growls and Sherlock looks up, surprise on his face before he blushes like crazy, biting his lip.

 

“I want it to be g-good for you, Greg.”

 

“It's going to be good for _both_ of us Sunshine. Touch yourself for me. Let me watch.”

 

Sherlock's eyes go wide again but he moves to the middle of the bed and soon Greg has a nice view of Sherlock's arse in the air, hole on display. He moans softly as Sherlock starts to tease his hole with a finger, gently exploring the entrance, his other hand lazily stroking his cock. It's beautiful, seeing one finger go inside Sherlock's hole and he moans, teasing his own cock, eyes not leaving Sherlock as the man moves slowly in and out.

 

“God Sherlock, can I- can I touch?”

 

He's already moving before Sherlock response, hands on Sherlock's arse cheeks and squeezing them, making him moan.

 

“Greg, please!”

 

Sherlock pushes his body back, finger still inside as it goes a little deeper and Greg growls, cock getting hard as he thinks about entering Sherlock's tight hole. He licks his lips, bringing his head down and makes Sherlock yelp as he licks.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Hearing Sherlock curse sets him even more on edge, probably leaving bruises on Sherlock's pale skin and Sherlock removes his finger, his hole quivering. Greg can't resist, probing the entrance and Sherlock keens, pushing back to take more of Greg's tongue.

 

“Greg, oh god, _please_!”

 

“Yeah baby. That's perfect, oh god.” He feels light headed as he licks and pushes his tongue inside Sherlock's hole, Sherlock's body shivering before him, hand working on his cock more urgently.

 

“Lick!” Greg orders, bringing his fingers to Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock waists no time, his tongue swirling around, making Greg's fingers wet, moaning as he does so. He sound found out Sherlock liked being told what to do in the bedroom, his blush getting deeper whenever Greg used a stern voice, eyes blown wide and Greg can't get enough of it.

 

“So perfect. You ready for my finger Sunshine?”

 

Sherlock can only nod, trying to look at Greg as he strokes his cock, body moving restlessly and Greg takes a breath, trying to calm down, to take it slow and easy. His cock is painfully hard already but he ignores it as best he can, focusing on fingering Sherlock's arse, alternating with his finger and tongue, sometimes slapping Sherlock's arse with his other hand. The yelps and groans he gets are intoxicating, mind already coming up with images of bringing Sherlock to orgasm while he's balls deep inside the man.

 

“Greg. M-more, I can, I can take it.”

 

“I know you can baby. You'll feel so good. My big cock taking you, letting you ride me. Want that baby, want to ride me?”

 

Sherlock screams in pleasure as Greg bites his arse cheek, finger coming out and grabbing the lube. He doesn't care what Sherlock says, he knows adding more fingers can be uncomfortable, even painful, so he takes a good amount of lube, smearing it unto Sherlock's backside, making the man buck his body again, before adding more to his fingers.

 

“Two fingers now baby. Are you ready. Try to breath Sunshine, relax.” He kisses Sherlock's arse, his clean hand stroking Sherlock's back soothingly before pushing in two fingers at a time. Sherlock tenses a moment and Greg stops, babbling endearments, stroking Sherlock's back before going forward and taking the man's cock in hand.

 

“That's it baby, nice and slow. Breath Sunshine.” He feels Sherlock relax as he strokes the man's cock lightly, taking the attention away from his fingers and then he has no problem getting further inside. He goes back and forth lightly, giving Sherlock time to adjust, stroking his dick at the same time.

 

He feels on fire, tiny beads of precome forming and he moves a little closer, his cock brushing agaist Sherlock's leg.

 

“Greg. Greg. Greg.” It's all Sherlock can say at the moment, his arms shivering from trying to keep upright, hands clutching the sheets and Greg growls, pushing his fingers and and out faster, stroking Sherlock's dick in time with his movements.

 

“Gorgeous baby, so pretty. Let me hear you darling. Don't hold back.”

 

It's something he's learned along the way, Sherlock can be quite vocal and loud during their lovemaking but he only gets there at a certain point. When he stops thinking about it, stops being embarrassed and lets himself go. It's the most amazing thing, Sherlock screaming out his name, or moaning loudly, repeating Greg's name as he comes in Greg's hand, or onto Greg's stomach, or down his throat.

 

“Three fingers now baby, I can't- can't wait. Ready?”

 

“YES!”

 

Greg gives a twist to Sherlock's cock before letting go, pulling his fingers out to add more lube and he's mesmerised by the sight before him. Sherlock on hands and knees, clinging unto the sheets, his body moving back and forth. There's sweat on his back, cock hanging heavily between his legs and it's all for Greg's eyes. Nobody gets to see Sherlock like this, nobody can make Sherlock lose control like this.

 

He slaps Sherlock's arse again, the man moaning loudly, arms giving out and Greg smirks, the possessive part of his brain working overtime. He loves seeing the marks he makes on Sherlock's body, the lovebites and trails of his scratching nails, the redness of his arse from slapping him. It's a huge turn on, Sherlock walking into the Yard the next day and Greg knowing his body is covered with lovebites and marks made by him.

 

“Da- Greg. Greg, please. Need to, need to feel you.” Sherlock pants, head to the side on the pillow, rutting his cock against the sheets, face red and hair sticking out. “Don't need an extra finger, just take me. Please Greg, please.”

 

It's very tempting, Greg's cock twitches with interest but Greg grits his teeth, stroking his cock once to take the edge off. He's going to do this right, make Sherlock enjoy it as much as possible. He strokes Sherlock's back, feeling the sweat underneath his palm as he hushes him, seeing Sherlock's body shiver.

 

“Just one more finger Sunshine. You can take it, I know you can. It will be so good, my cock filling you up, fucking you nice and hard. Be a good boy for me Sherlock, one more finger.”

 

Sherlock moans, eyes wide open as he looks at Greg with heat and something clicks inside Greg's brain.

 

“Will you be my good boy Sherlock? Will you make me proud?”

 

Sherlock's face is glowing, his lips swollen, eyes wide as he nods his head frantically.

 

“Okay then, arse in the air for me Sunshine. And I want to hear you moan.” Greg grins as Sherlock lets out a strangled sound, pushing his arse up in the air, resting on his elbows and Greg slowly, agonisingly slow, pushes his fingers in.

 

“Relax baby, you're doing great. Such a good boy for me.”

 

It doesn't take long for Greg to be fully inside, wriggling his fingers inside Sherlock's arse, making the man growl and he bites one of his arse cheeks, a beautiful curse filling the room.

 

“That's it baby, don't hold back for me. Oh, you look so pretty, bend and ready for me. Begging for my fat cock. Such a pretty boy.”

 

Sherlock lets out a sob, rocking his body onto Greg's fingers and suddenly Greg needs to be inside him, needs to feel him. He pulls out gently, seeing the wince of Sherlock's face before manhandling him onto his back and pulling him up, kissing him deeply.

 

“So perfect. I need to be inside you Sunshine. Need to feel how tight you are.” They kiss again, Greg pulling Sherlock's curls, Sherlock's nails digging into his skin. He lies down on his back, cock erect and throbbing and it takes a second for Sherlock to understand what Greg wants. Then his face lights up and Greg strokes his cock once, reaching out for Sherlock's hand.

 

“That's right. Ride me Sunshine, use me for you own pleasure.”

 

“Greg.” It's a sigh, a whisper, a moan and Greg smiles, coming up to ask for a kiss, Sherlock leaning down instantly, kissing him deeply, the faint taste of pancakes still on his tongue.

 

“Straddle me love, take your time. It's going to be better for you this way, setting the pace.”

 

Sherlock nods his head, looking at Greg with awe and lust and Greg holds his dick, watching as Sherlock straddles him, trying to find his balance as he places his hands on Greg's chest.

 

“Go on baby. So beautiful.”

 

It takes a little fumbling, a curse from Greg and a strangled giggle from Sherlock but then Sherlock is impaled on Greg's cock, face in a grimace as Greg tries to lay still. It feels incredible, warm and tight and he desperately wants Sherlock to move, feeling as if he's about to explode but he knows it's a lot. Three fingers is nothing compared to an erect cock and Greg can see Sherlock's erection fading a little as he takes time to adjust, getting use to being filled.

 

“You're doing great Sunshine. It feels amazing. Hey, look at me.” Greg gives a smile as Sherlock's eyes open to meet his. “Perfect, my _beautiful_ boy.” He reaches up a hand, stroking Sherlock's lips and Sherlock takes the finger into his mouth, suckling it lightly making Greg gasps for breath.

 

“Oh you dirty, little thing. So perfect for me.” Greg sighs, taking his finger out of Sherlock's mouth and wrapping his hand around the man's dick, stroking it lightly. Sherlock moans, eyes falling closed again as he lets down his head, body clinching to Greg's dick.

 

“Hmn, perfect Sunshine. Now move, ride me baby.” He lets out a growl as Sherlock starts moving up, going halfway off Greg's dick before slamming down again, hands firmly on Greg's chest.

 

It doesn't take long for Sherlock to find a steady rhythm, driving them both mad with it, breath coming out more laboured, sweat forming on his brow again, cock filling up fast as Greg does his best to stroke him.

 

“Ah, oh, oh, feels a-amazing, oh da-”

 

“That's it baby, fuck my cock, use me!”

 

Greg lets go of Sherlock's dick, bringing his hands to the man's arse and helping his movement, pushing up to meet Sherlock's trusts. He's almost breathless when Sherlock opens his eyes, keeping them locked with Greg's as he moves, biting and licking his lips from time to time, the sound of flesh against flesh spurring them on.

 

“Agh, oh baby, so close, close.” Greg grits his teeth wanting to last, to make Sherlock come first and he tightens his grip, using his strenght to thrust deeper.

 

“Oh, I. Greg, da-”

 

“Touch yourself Sunshine, come with me inside you, mark my stomach.” Sherlock starts thrusting harder, hand franticly stroking his cock, eyes going closed again and Greg feels the tension inside him building.

 

“Oh, I. More Greg, more! Harder, oh god, I'm co- Da- Daddy!” Sherlock screams, body tensing with his orgasm and Greg growls as hot semen lands on his stomach, Sherlock's head thrown back in ecstasy.

 

“Fucking hell! Perfect baby, so fucking _perfect_!”

 

“D- Daddy, fuck me, fill me up. Need you, please Daddy, please!”

 

Sherlock's voice is rough and desperate, bouncing on Greg's cock as Greg thrusts up, rushing to orgasm himself as Sherlock keeps babbling.

 

“Fuck! So good, oh Daddy, yes, _yes_! Fill me up Daddy, I'm yours, yours, oh god! Daddy!”

 

He spills inside Sherlock's tight arse, grabbing hold of the man roughly, body shaking and shivering as he spills and spills. It feels like it's never going to end, Sherlock's body already heavy, panting deeply, cum drying on Greg's chest.

 

“Daddy, oh, oh god. T-thank you Daddy, thank you.”

 

Sherlock is whispering, breath ghosting over Greg's cooling body and he growls as he hears Sherlock call him daddy again.

 

“Kiss me Sunshine, kiss me now!”

 

They both moan as their tongues connect, the kiss dirty and full of lust, Sherlock squirming in his arms, hands in his hair.

 

“My perfect boy. You did so well taking Daddy's cock. Just brilliant.”

 

He strokes Sherlock's back soothingly, letting the man come down, not sure if he's even hearing him. They stay like that for a while, Greg's cock going soft inside Sherlock's body before he catches Sherlock's attention. Sherlock looks up with a dazed expression on his face, blessed out and Greg can't stop a smirk, kissing those lush and red lips.

 

“Time to move Sunshine. Need to clean you up. Perfect boy.”

 

He hears Sherlock's intake of breath, a new flush starting in his neck and he giggles, tousling Sherlock's curls before gently pushing at Sherlock's shoulder. He sees the wince as Sherlock pulls off and takes his hand, kissing the knuckles one at a time, brushing away some stray curls out of the man's face.

 

“You're extraordinary Sherlock. That was amazing.”

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock tries to move but Greg shakes his head, placing a kiss on Sherlock's cheek before getting up.

 

“Be right back. You just stay there and look perfectly sexed out.”

 

Sherlock mumbles and Greg races to the bathroom, getting a damp cloth and a soft towel. Sherlock doesn't say much as Greg manhandles him, cleaning up his body, paying extra attention to Sherlock's backside before going back to the bathroom and running a cloth over himself. He has goosebumps by the time he gets back to the bed room and sees Sherlock covered by the sheets, his face blank.

 

Something in Sherlock's eyes makes Greg stop in the middle of the room, not caring that he's still fully naked.

 

“Sherlock? What's wrong?”

 

When Sherlock doesn't respond and buries himself deeper into the sheets, Greg moves, fear taking hold of him as he crawls into bed, demanding Sherlock to turn and face him.

 

“Sherlock? You're freaking me out now. Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?” His voice is tense, eyes going over Sherlock's face, taking in the rest of the man's body but he doesn't see much, Sherlock clutching the sheets tightly, still not meeting his eyes.

 

“Darling, baby, whatever it is, you need to tell me. Please Sunshine.” Greg reaches out, cupping Sherlock's cheek and his heart drops as he sees a tear form in the corner of Sherlock's eye.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

His heart is beating so loudly now he's sure everyone in London can hear, wiping away the tear and watching Sherlock intently. He'll never forgive himself if he did something to hurt Sherlock. He tried to be slow, take his time but maybe he should have prepared Sherlock more? Be more patient?

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Greg blinks, not sure if he's hearing Sherlock correctly, seeing the shame in those beautiful eyes.

 

“Sorry? What are you sorry for Sherlock?”

 

“I shouldn't have- I didn't mean to call you-” Sherlock stops, trying to turn away from Greg and Greg reaches out, keeping Sherlock in place, taking his head between his hands, making Sherlock watch him.

 

“I've just had the most amazing sex in forever. My brain isn't as fast as usual sweetheart. Talk to me, what are you sorry for?”

 

“I shouldn't have called you, _daddy_.” The last words is said so softly, Greg needs a second or two to process it, feeling Sherlock's face warm up underneath his hands, the uneasy look in the man's eyes breaking his heart.

 

When it finally does register what Sherlock is saying he can't help but drop his mouth open in surprise before snapping it shut, a frown forming on his forehead.

 

“I'm sorry, Greg.” Sherlock whispers, pulling Greg's hands off his face and the sheets falling of his upper body as he sits up, eyes looking down at his lap.

 

“Sherlock. Why in the world would you apologise for that? Didn't you notice I didn't mind at all?” He could still hear Sherlock's pleas and moans, the way he'd begged Greg to fill him up, calling him Daddy, being his good boy. Just the thought makes his cock twitch and he gives Sherlock a smile, seeing the unease in his eyes.

 

“I don't mind you calling me daddy. I object to diapers and all that stuff, but I won't shame you for calling me that.”

 

“But it's-” Sherlock starts to protest but Greg cuts him off with a kiss.

 

“Don't. It's perfectly fine. I sort of started it with calling you my good boy.” Greg whispers, seeing the heat rise on Sherlock's face and he smirks, biting Sherlock's lower lip. “Nothing wrong with a little roleplay love. I'd love to be your Daddy.”

 

“You, you don't find it weird?” Sherlock asks, risking a glance at Greg and Greg shakes his head.

 

“To be honest, hearing you call me that, begging me to fill you up, it was a major turn on. Stop worrying Sherlock, there's no need.”

 

“I. Greg I.” Sherlock stops, looking at him with a soft and grateful expression and Greg feels his heart melt. This thing between them is still so fragile and new, learning new sides from each other they would have never known if they didn't date. It's exciting and a little scary, getting to know Sherlock on such an intimate level but Greg wouldn't change it for the world.

 

“Sex is difficult Sherlock. It's a very personal thing and we all have likes and dislikes. I'm sure we'll find more of those along the way.” Greg smiles, stroking Sherlock's cheek before bringing him in for a kiss again.

 

“You should know that you can always trust me. Trust me to not make fun of you or shame you. We can talk about this Sherlock. Anytime you like. So, just to be clear. I don't mind a little daddy talk in the bedroom. I love the idea of pleasing you Sherlock, of giving you what you want. You using my body for your own pleasure is a turn on, seeing you come, seeing you happy and relaxed, it's what I like Sherlock.”

 

“I want to please you too. It can't all be about me.” Sherlock frowns, sitting up more and watching Greg intently. “What do you need Greg? What do you like?”

 

“The sex we had just now was amazing, all the stuff we did before that was also amazing. If it feels right for the both of us, that's all I need. Okay Sunshine?”

 

Sherlock looks at him a moment longer, frown smoothing out as he takes Greg's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the knuckles.

 

“You'll tell me right? When there's something you don't like?”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“No. I'm allowed to take care of you too. You need to promise me.” Sherlock's eyes burn with fire as he watching Greg, clutching his hand tightly and Greg feels like crying. Who would have ever thought Sherlock could be so kind, so caring and considerate. He'd never allow something that he finds unpleasant but he does have a tendency to put his partners first, ignoring his own needs. Clearly Sherlock has picked up on that and it warms Greg's heart, someone looking out for him, having his best interest at heart.

 

“I promise Sunshine.”

 

“Then I promise too.” Sherlock gives a tiny smile, pouting his lips and Greg laughs, leaning forward to kiss his partner till they are both breathless.

 

“Tell me we don't have to leave this bed yet.” Greg mumbles, wrapping Sherlock into his arms, kissing and caressing him.

 

“It's your weekend off and there are no interesting cases at the moment.”

 

“Good. Thank god for lazy criminals.”

 

Sherlock giggles, rolling his eyes before kissing and licking Greg's neck again, hands going into Greg's hair, making Greg moan loudly as Sherlock presses closer against him. He feels the tip of Sherlock's tongue trace his earshell before hot breath makes him shiver, Sherlock's words making him instantly horny.

 

“Claim me again, Daddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I hope you enjoyed. This fic has a special place in my heart and thank you all for the wonderful comments you gave me. It really lights up my day and makes me keep writing so THANK YOU. 
> 
> And I hope to see you here again for a new story!
> 
> In the meantime, you can find me on Tumblr and I'm always willing to chat, so don't be shy and say hey ( yes, that rhymes I totally know). readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
